


【DV】Kill The Rose 下

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4D5V+5D5V（HE）  23CM×2的尊荣体验Sum：真正颠覆但丁三观的，是他不仅仅把维吉尔当成兄长的事实。4D：Dante  5D：但丁  5V：维吉尔





	【DV】Kill The Rose 下

但丁目送维吉尔离去的背影。

尝试过千百次摆脱的无尽阴云，当他于美梦间惊醒，它们却依旧如影随形。

他怔怔地望着桌上母亲的相片，思绪飘远，数年前蝉鸣青葱的盛夏依稀浮现在眼前。

“维吉他不理我了。”斯巴达家的幼子把整张脸埋在弯曲的膝盖上，像是被遗弃的小狗。美丽端庄的妇人在他面前蹲下，温暖的手抚摸他的头顶。

“那你知道自己错在哪儿了吗？”

“我弄坏了他的诗集。可我不是故意的！”他的眼底闪着泪花，伊娃温柔的指责是压垮他内疚的最后一根稻草。

狡辩，是孩童的本能。

“弄坏了。”他的母亲耐心地重复，“你想要怎么去弥补呢？”

“我可以再送他一本新的嘛。小气鬼。”但丁小声嘀咕，用手背抹去泪痕。

“一本新的诗集，恩，听上去是个不错的主意。可对你哥哥而言，它还是原来那本吗？”

但丁说不出话了。他的小脑袋第一次接触远超这个年纪应该思考的问题。

他不是个擅长动脑筋的人。但对于这个问题的解答，他却罕见的思考了近人类的半生。

维吉尔的自我保护意识强到可怕，从小都是。他是酣睡在宝藏上的巨龙，任何妄图踏入他领地的入侵者都会被龙息烧的片甲不留。即使是作为双生子，但丁也没有得到多少法外开恩，甚至被更过分的苛责。也怪他自己不够自觉，男孩对于在意的兄长总会用各种幼稚的手段来博得关注，哪怕是惹得他大发雷霆。

——不过对于维吉尔，我终究是独一无二的。但丁曾自负地想，尾巴都要翘上天。不管我做错什么，维吉尔总会原谅，这就是作为弟弟的特权！

然而一场灾难令所有美好都化为泡影。他为自己的幸运付出了代价，甜蜜的回忆成为但丁的地狱。他和维吉尔分开太久了，久到超过他们在一起共度的时间。但丁无数次梦见与维吉尔重逢的情景，版本各不相同，但现实的那一种总是格外残酷。

死亡的距离没能分开命运的双子，创伤过后的磨合期却像慢性毒药，腐蚀他们之间摇摇欲坠的脆弱纽带。

他可以装作满不在乎的样子搭上兄长的肩，哄骗他一切都会变好。

“我会陪着你，盯着你。”鬼话。但丁甚至不能说服他自己：太阳会再度普照荣光黯淡的斯巴达之子吗？

维吉尔反复无常的情绪和不经意间流露出的暴虐相当挑战他的耐心和包容。可但丁不想让失而复得的兄长失望，所以他小心翼翼，对两人维持现状的关系不思进取，不敢再近一步。

维吉尔的确在改变，尽管并不明显。但丁自我安慰，你要对他宽容些，就像小时候他对你那样。做个好弟弟吧，除了你之外谁还能受得了他？

他错了，大错特错。

打破虚假和谐的导火索是家庭聚会上妮可随意的一句玩笑话。刀光一闪，维吉尔黑着脸，餐桌被他劈成了两半。

当时的惨状但丁真的不愿回想：教会女孩惊呼一声，立刻捂住嘴；尼禄把餐刀捏的咯吱作响，怒火一触即发；而被吓坏了的妮可跌坐在地上，眼神惊恐。

他尴尬地笑了两声，说了句“失陪”就拽着维吉尔僵硬的手腕把他拉出家门。还没等到他开口质问，罪魁祸首冷冷地甩开他的手，径自走在他的前方，只留给但丁一个挺拔孤寂的背影。

街上车水马龙，他离维吉尔仅一步之遥，却又显得遥不可及。

但丁真的感到有些心累。这种疲惫和无力感席卷他的全身。

恍然间他突然想起那本被撕坏封面的诗集，伊娃的话于此刻变得清晰无比。

在经历了那么多苦难和厄运后，他有什么资格奢求维吉尔恢复得完好如初？

原来傲慢的是我。但丁自嘲的想。

破碎再重组的不止是维吉尔的肉体，有些东西一旦失去，便覆水难收。

言语显得苍白无力。不想无端指责，至少在想出一个完美的应对策略前，但丁用缄默阻碍事态进一步恶化。回到事务所后他们默契地对那场闹剧只字不提，平淡的日子在诡异的宁静中一天天流逝。

他们还是睡同一张床（当然没有盖同一床被子）。维吉尔弓着身子背对他，这是个防御型的睡姿，他不用看都知道维吉尔必定眉头紧锁，阎魔刀不在怀里让他的哥哥缺乏安全感，警惕的如同一只随时会暴起的猫科动物。

但丁盯着年长者露在外的那截脊骨，一股莫名的悸动搅得他心神不宁，甫一伸出手想要触摸，又怕惊扰了维吉尔，心虚地收回。

气血翻涌，但丁索性翻过身闭上眼，努力把乱七八糟的念头驱逐出脑海。

在他看不见的另一边，维吉尔睁开眼，神色复杂幽深。

心理斗争了足足有一个月，最终决定打破僵局的还是但丁。等维吉尔先开口？他俩怕是都要入土了。

他的哥哥端坐在沙发上，翻着书阅读的样子美好到令他不忍打扰。为了掩饰焦躁不安的心情，但丁同样装模作样地拿着杂志，发了半天呆一个字都没看进去，定了定神才发现书被拿倒了。

“我受够了。”他突兀的开口。

该死，为什么要说这句话？

维吉尔闻声放下书，浅如玻璃的瞳孔静静地凝视他，等待他接下来的发言。

但丁却语塞了。昨天打了半夜的腹稿忘得一干二净，此时他卡壳的模样和被班主任叫起来背诵课文的窘迫学生并无二样。

气氛瞬间降至冰点。但丁浑身的血液从沸腾到冷却,想对维吉尔说的千言万语堵在心口。他的脑子转的飞快，舌头却不听使唤。

维吉尔没有留给他辩驳的机会。而他，又一次眼睁睁看着维吉尔离开。 

——你又误解成什么了呢，维吉尔？好歹也要听我把话说完啊。

但丁懊恼地将杂志盖在脸上向后倒去，短暂的放弃了思考。

维吉尔还会回来吗？他没什么底气。或许刚才就应该追上去，晚上的披萨还订了双人份呢。

不。还是不要把维吉尔逼的太紧了。但丁否决了这个念头。

习惯独来独往的游隼不会愿意拘禁于一方天地。他和维吉尔都需要点时间和私人空间好好冷静。谁能断定这不是个修复关系的良好转折呢？

可维吉尔不仅没有回来，还人间蒸发。

他就是有这样的本事，强硬地闯入你一团糟的人生，留下惊鸿一瞥，再悄无声息地离开你的生活，仿佛他从未来过。

——你是在报复我吗？小时候总是你替我收拾烂摊子，现在轮到我为你担惊受怕了。你又是否在我看不见的地方独自冷笑呢？

......

独居的第四天，久违的噩梦侵袭了但丁的夜晚。那是他本以为伴随着维吉尔回归便消失得无隐无踪的梦魇。他摸了摸身边的枕头，冰冷一片。

但丁苦笑。别这么矫情，在以为他死了的那段日子你不是照样活得好好的吗？

可是再闭上眼，维吉尔坠落深渊时决绝的面孔，在脑海中挥之不去。

…………

维吉尔走后第三个月。

他切身体会到数着钟声的悲哀和傍晚星辰的哀愁。

——我要见他。现在，立刻，马上。

去他的安全距离私人空间，维吉尔只有在他身边才是最好的选择！

赤色的摩托车如流星般穿梭于城市的喧嚣，双胞胎的感应雷达从未如此精准地带领但丁回到属于他们童年时代的老宅。

红墓市，梦开始的地方。

但丁原以为维吉尔会跑到更远的地方躲起来，比如从未踏足过的魔界一角，好让他再也找不到。这是维吉尔的特长，也是但丁最深恶痛绝的一点。

事实证明生活远比戏剧更荒诞。

前院小花园里的玫瑰开得甚至比褪色的记忆中还要娇艳，美得极具侵略性。馥郁的芬芳埋伏在青石砖路面的两侧，在步步逼近大门的过程中，迎接但丁的是维吉尔熟悉的气息。

按上门把手的那一刻，他悬而未决的心沉入谷底。

维吉尔的气息紊乱得诡异，除此之外还有第二股强大的力量包围着他的哥哥。身经百战的恶魔猎人不会认错，那是正值全盛期的另一个自己。

——在莫测的黑洞前，你是否做好准备面对残酷的真相，哪怕是颠覆多年来的认知也在所不惜？

但丁缓缓推开了大门。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

如果有人在五年前告诉但丁他会和维吉尔滚到一起翻云覆雨，他一定会大笑着说“放你的屁”。

那可是维吉尔啊，傲慢不可一世的维吉尔。

他是指缝间易逝的苍白月光，是刺入血肉冰冷刺骨的锋利刀尖，是只适合被人瞻仰膜拜的璀璨星辰。

他唯独不应该和“性”联系在一起。这是亵渎，是玷污。

但丁想象不出他的哥哥拥抱女人的场景，更不用说在别人身下承欢的模样。

那么眼前这个神情露骨姿态放荡，双腿间流着可疑白浊，沉湎欲望到连尾巴都被玩出来的人又是谁呢？

按照人类正常的道德价值观，亲眼目睹心中的圣像被打碎，信仰幻灭的人大脑会瞬间一片空白，紧接着被愤怒冲昏头脑，流着泪痛骂自己有眼无珠爱被错付。

可但丁现在，出奇的冷静。或者说，困惑的成分远胜那一丁点愤怒的火苗。

“为什么我们每一次重逢，你都能带给我这么大的惊喜呢，维吉尔？”他逆着光站在阴影下，语气平淡一如他兄长的作风。

错愕，尴尬，羞恼，诸如此类复杂的情绪从他哥哥红白交错的面孔上循环闪过。但丁从来不知道维吉尔也可以露出这么丰富的表情。

说实话，他很意外。

维吉尔被恶魔控制了？维吉尔是被人强迫的？维吉尔稀里糊涂喝下了奇怪的药，或者是被什么催情毒液喷了一脸？但丁几乎在脑里列举了所有的可能性，只是为了给眼前颠覆三观的画面一个合理的解释。

他唯独遗漏了最接近真相的答案。

“需要我给你留个位置吗？”哦，这里可还有第三个人呢。

他的目光扫过另一个自己，半根手指还插在维吉尔屁股里，衣服倒是穿的整整齐齐，除了卸去皮带只掏出阴茎的样子像足了敷衍了事的嫖客。相比较而言他的哥哥就狼狈多了，不着寸缕，浑身上下还沾染着乱七八糟的液体——对不起了维吉尔，我不是在暗示什么。

“你来干什么呢？”维吉尔淡淡地开口。

他暧昧又沙哑的嗓音一听便知刚经历过一场激烈的情事。

宛如被一盆冷水浇了个透心凉，但丁死死盯着维吉尔侧脸。猎人正在挖掘其中的端倪。

“看着我的眼睛再说这种拒绝的话，维吉尔。不然我就当你是在掩饰什么。” 他向前一步，维吉尔几乎是下意识地往后一缩。

真正激怒他的是维吉尔逃避的态度。前半生，他的哥哥都在高处等待他追上，又在他接近时纵身跃下，将他做出的所有努力都化作泡影。 

“别想再抛下我。”语气前所未有的强硬，但丁所有的玩世不恭荡然无存。

“但是我记得咱们家是长子继承制。”Dante冷不防插了句嘴，“所以就算Vergil请你走也是可以的哦。”

“我会帮你好好照看他的。毕竟这段时间我们也算熟悉了家里的每一寸角落。”他刺眼的笑容无异于火上浇油。

这便是十足的挑衅了。

但丁有些好笑地分了些注意力在另一个自己身上。几年前他的嘴有那么毒那么欠吗？可惜他早就过了毛头小子被三两句话就气到发狂的年纪了。

维吉尔的反应更值得但丁揣摩，他才是火冒三丈的那一个。

Dante话音刚落，年长的半魔神色一凛，周身的寒意将杀气化作实质，万幸在理性的克制下没有释放大规模的幻影剑无差别投射。

遭殃可不会是他们，而是老房子。但丁想。

“少得意忘形了。”维吉尔朝Dante刻薄地冷笑，眼角眉梢的嘲讽与春色交相辉映。“我们只不过是各取所需。”他说。

“你没资格替我做主。”

若论如何在同一时间惹怒复数的但丁，维吉尔的能力无出其右。

Dante面上笑容不改，眼中暗潮涌动。他的哥哥习惯了作为食物链顶端所向披靡的捕食者，却因自负忽视了自己也会沦为他人猎物。

在场的，可是有两位传奇恶魔猎人啊。

红光和电流几乎同时袭向猝不及防的魔剑士。一脚踏入情欲的泥泞，忠诚的阎魔刀也不在手，维吉尔陷入孤立无援的境地。冥府的看门狗牢牢锁住他的双手，红色的飞剑贯穿他的尾巴钉在地上，堪称一气呵成——即使两个但丁之间的气氛剑拔弩张，也并不妨碍他们一致对对维吉尔时的默契。

这点疼痛对维吉尔而言并不算什么，他甚至连哼都没有哼一声。只是被胞弟以下犯上的举动挑战了身为兄长的权威，心生不快。

“怎么，你们想造反？”他不悦地眯起眼，即使处于下位依旧气势凌人，抬腿就踹向凑过来的Dante，却被扼住了脚踝，掐住了大腿根部。

Dante不由分说的从后方钳制住他，分开他的双腿，将这具对情事熟稔的身体完全展示在但丁的面前。

维吉尔面上的从容再也挂不住，破口大骂。

“你这渣滓，别得寸进尺！”他开始剧烈挣扎，浅色的瞳孔迸射滔天的怒火；两颊飞上病态的红，衍生出的羞恼与窘迫令他难以忍受。

无视怀中人所有的抵抗，Dante越过维吉尔的肩头，笑得轻佻又玩味。“不想来尝尝吗？”他舔舔嘴唇，向一旁伫立着的但丁发出来自恶魔的邀请。年长者艳红的乳尖被他夹在指间来回挑逗，饱受跳蛋折磨后它们还是颤颤巍巍地立了起来，变得充血肿胀。

“你明知道。”他循循善诱，“我们是同一个人。”

“你真的只是把维吉尔当成兄长看待吗？”

敏感的身体经不起这般露骨的撩拨，维吉尔难耐的低喘像一柄利剑击中但丁摇摆不定的心。

——你是个彻头彻尾的伪君子，但丁。你不愿看到维吉尔与旁人分享他每一个动情忘我的细节，冠冕堂皇地宣称他是高贵不可侵犯的。可若是主角换成你呢？你会拒绝吗？先不要急着否认，想想你在夜晚盯着他背影时的心猿意马，感受一下此刻你勃起到硬得发疼的老二，再来思考是否要说“不”，然后坚决的转身离开。

但丁用实际行动诠释呼之欲出的答案。

“不……”但丁炽热的手缓缓抚上维吉尔的脸颊，颤抖着说出拒绝话语的人是他的哥哥。

维吉尔痛苦地闭上眼。最糟糕的事要发生了，而他无力阻拦。

“如果他可以，为什么我不能呢？”但丁俯身在他耳边呢喃细语。从幻灭到被压抑的本能成真，一切发生的始料未及且太过突然。

但丁并非一无所获。此时维吉尔一反常态的顺从，让他阴暗龌龊的感情骤然得势。他从维吉尔甜蜜的反应中捕捉到，他们同样渴求着彼此。

维吉尔即是他永恒的地狱。

被冷落的Dante整颗脑袋埋在维吉尔的后颈，撇撇嘴，有一点受伤。但他很快就讨回了甜头。年长的半魔被狠玩过一轮的身体敏感到不可思议，疲软的性器在三次高潮后站不起来，留有一指宽的后穴却还在饥渴地收缩，仿佛是在渴求更直接粗暴的对待。他当然不会让哥哥失望，半勃的阴茎在维吉尔还淌着精的小穴外隔靴搔痒地滑蹭，等到完全兴奋起来恢复到骇人的粗长，便就着射入精液的润滑，不打招呼地直捣深处。

维吉尔慌乱的惊叫戛然而止，他死咬着下唇，不愿在但丁面前丢更多的脸。

正在亲吻兄长额头的但丁瞬间阴沉了脸，好脾气的恶魔猎人眼中闪着寒光，危险地怒视渐入佳境攻势愈猛的另一个自己。

而Dante将他的敌意视若无物。维吉尔大腿上的嫩肉从他指缝间溢出，他发狠地肏干那个温暖湿润的小洞，用上仿佛要把阴囊都塞进去的力道。他结实的腹肌撞上维吉尔泛着粉色的臀瓣，拍打声啪啪作响。

维吉尔越是想在年长的但丁面前保留尊严和体面，他就越想撕下他骄矜的面具，将他最不堪的一面暴露在外，好让把他放在心尖上供起来的但丁看清他到底深藏着怎样见不得人的欲望。

“真是偏心啊，Vergil。”Dante吸咬维吉尔后颈，表面上卖力扮演受委屈的弟弟形象。“不管怎么说我也伺候了你三个月。正主回来了你就要把我一脚踢开吗？”他的下巴在那块遍布青紫的皮肤上摩擦，引发怀中人一阵战栗。

“你刚才问我要不要加入。”但丁突然说。他与Dante四目相对时溅射的火花是雄性斗争的本能，冲突的症结点正是罪孽深重的维吉尔。

“答案是当然。”他露出今日的首个微笑，一如过去那般自信。“我就是来拿回属于我的宝物的。”

“所以请你挪个空位？”他解开皮带，金属扣啪嗒一声落地。坚硬似铁的性器被释放出来，直指维吉尔红潮蔓延的脸。“我倒是也不介意一起。就是要辛苦你了，维吉尔。”

汗珠顺着睫毛流入眼中的滋味不好受。维吉尔混沌的大脑一度叫嚣着罢工，强撑着睁开眼，入目的便是另一根性器移向他早已被填满到严丝合缝的后穴。

果然叫但丁的就没有一个是好东西！他在心中怒吼。可手腕被锁死尾巴被钉住，大腿也在另一个Dante的控制下动弹不得，他甚至连最简单的合拢双腿都做不到。

混蛋…混蛋。

维吉尔小幅度地发抖，不知是因为气恼还是恐惧。紧致的后穴容纳一根粗大的性器尤显力不从心，他不敢想象若是两根同时进入会是怎样一幅光景。

“你要是…敢进来..我就..！呃——”他刚发声就被身后的Dante操到语句都不连贯，罪魁祸首还在吮吸他光洁的后背，湿漉黏稠的水声侵犯着他的耳膜，此起彼伏。

“还是省点力气吧。”但丁好心劝道，手上动作却不停，握着自己的老二在那条小缝旁挤压，尝试着探进龟头，却被维吉尔高热痉挛的小穴无情的拒之门外，一次又一次滑开。“放松些。这样我进不去。”

你为什么不试试看把自己的老二塞进嘴里呢？维吉尔恶毒地想，哪怕已经被肏得喘不上气。

“救世主。”他讥讽道，“也会有这种…唔！变态的嗜好吗？！”

但丁被气笑了。

“我怎么又犯了同样的错误。”他放弃了温柔对待维吉尔的初衷。决定给他不知天高地厚的哥哥一点教训。“我应该向你学习才对。”他说，这次紧握住了维吉尔劲瘦的腰肢。“少说废话，多干正事。”

用一根手指强硬地拉开那层肉膜，但丁将自己粗长远胜常人尺寸的阴茎缓慢而坚定的，一点点送进从未涉足过的内里。

这是折磨，对三人都是。犯人被窒息的紧致绞得头皮发麻倒吸冷气，而受害者的惨叫又是那么饱含绝望的凄厉。

这太超过了，第二根性器在天生不用来承欢的甬道中硬生生开辟了属于自己的通道，强迫不堪重负的内壁包裹它取悦它。但丁甚至可以看见维吉尔腹部肌肉的纹理都被抹平，随着两人一前一后进出的动作，在他的小腹烙下两根可怖的形状。

这根本不是什么享受性爱吧，他腹诽。显然另一个他也是这么认为的，维吉尔的体内成为他们争锋相对的战场，谁也不愿认输似的在兄长脆弱的肠道里逞凶作恶，像是在争夺什么归属权，划清势力范围。

恶魔的独占欲可是很强的。处在维吉尔面前的位置让但丁具有得天独厚的优势，他一边在狭窄到几近失去弹性的后穴里肆虐挺动，一边去吻维吉尔探出齿间的舌尖，后者呜咽着给予生涩的回应，两人的舌头缠绕在一起难舍难分，就像他们在母亲子宫中最初那样亲密无间。

尤显不够，但丁的瞳孔染上一丝血红。欲望的洪流快要将他的理智冲刷殆尽。他猛然扼住年长半魔的咽喉，在维吉尔如破旧风箱般的抽气中将阴茎尽数埋入深处。

维吉尔彻底丧失了言语的能力。他从未如此狼狈，声色犬马的三个月中纵欲的总和都比不上在这短短一天内加之于身的刺激。他薄薄的小腹随着性器在他体内摩擦肏弄的频率被顶出一个个形状骇人的小包，有好几次他都怀疑但丁是想干脆把他干到穿肠烂肚。

报复也要用更高明的手段，他想。这种程度可杀不死半魔。

但是他弄错了一点。受伤和疼痛是他所熟知的一切，爱与渴求才会成为杀死恶魔的银剑，牢牢钉进他顽固的心脏。

所以当但丁从正面搂住他，埋在他的肩头无声落泪时，向来薄情的魔剑士真正体验了无措。

“别想再走了。”他听见但丁这么说，胸口湿润一片。“你摆脱不了我的。”

——真是丢脸。既然想做个说漂亮话的硬汉，就不要再像小时候那样赌气撒娇地抱着我哭。

可但丁还是得逞了。他比任何人都知道怎么对付他的哥哥。维吉尔大可嘴硬心狠，但他抗拒不了这个。在这一点上，他与趁虚而入的Dante在手段上达成了空前的一致。

温热的血液顺着三人的交合处滴落，若有若无的血腥味是压垮猎人理性的致命一击。维吉尔被夹在两个强壮的身躯中间，像是夹心饼干中最美味的那层奶油。两根非人类尺寸的肉棒搅乱的不仅是他惨不忍睹的小穴，还有一团浆糊的大脑。

在被同时内射的瞬间，他眼前一黑，堕入虚无的馈赠。

等他醒来，一定要捅但丁个透心凉。

两个都是。

沙发上的摄像机记录这最后的时刻：有人颓然垂下高傲的头颅，有人不舍地抱紧最后的余温，还有人茫然不知等待自己的命运。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但丁最终在花园的秋千上找到了维吉尔。他没有贸然上前打搅兄长的独处，毕竟在经历了前一天过分的放肆后他问心有愧。

“他走了。”先开口的是维吉尔，没有回头。他用肯定的语气陈述事实。

“没错，走了。”但丁小步走过去，靠在一旁的树上和他保持一定安全的距离。

“我还以为你至少会去送送他呢。”但丁竭力装作一副满不在乎的口气，殊不知酸溜溜的尾音暴露了他的真实情绪。“你们可是度过了相当愉快的三个月。”

——我干脆还是闭嘴吧。他懊恼地想。

维吉尔侧过脸看着他。

但丁以为自己被看穿了，目光正欲心虚地游离。

“他没有留下来的理由。”先移开视线的是维吉尔，语气平淡的像是在谈论他人的遭遇。

湖边的微风拂过树影斑驳的后院，阳光透过树叶的缝隙洒在维吉尔的侧脸，温暖与冰冷的交汇犹如大西洋和太平洋无法相融的海水。但丁不知道能不能得到想要的答案。可是不主动出击，他们之间缠绕的红绳只会打更多死结。

“那我呢？”但丁突然说，“是什么让你没有赶我走？”

或者干脆逃到我永远找不到的地方？

“因为你是个话只说一半的蠢货。”维吉尔的声音冷了下来，颇有指责的意味。

仿佛被打开了一扇天窗，但丁豁然开朗。原来答案一直就在他的眼前。

但丁激动地拉着秋千的绳索，本来稳稳当当端坐的维吉尔一个趔趄向后倒去，被托着后脑扶住。还没等他恼火地兴师问罪，在倒置的视野内但丁遮蔽所有的阳光，在他的脸上投下晦暗的阴影。

一个个胡乱又小心翼翼的吻落在他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇。

“对不起。”但丁小声说，“我应该更有耐心的。还记得吗？小时候我弄坏了你的书，可你最后还是原谅我了。”

“那是我不想和你计较。”

“听我说完！”但丁捂住他的嘴不让他插话。他可是好不容易才组织好语言。

“所以。”他深吸一口气，“我希望你能更信赖我一点。我们有充足的时间一起面对那些人类的破事。如果你不喜欢住事务所，的确那儿太吵了，那我们就一起搬回来，这里安静舒适又鸟语花香，瞧瞧看，你们把玫瑰园都打理的像模像样。我们甚至可以两边跑…”

“够了。”维吉尔挣脱开他的手。

但丁心里一惊，拳头被他握紧又放松。

“我说，够了。”维吉尔又重复了一遍。他转过身面朝但丁坐直，头疼地捏着眉间。

“想做什么就去做。”他抬眼望着但丁，带着隐约的笑意。“随你的便。”

但丁扑上去，紧紧搂住他的脖子。

“那小子说的对。其实我并没有完全把你当哥哥看。”

“恩。昨天我算是见识到了。”

“…别这样。下次我会补偿你的。”

“你的技术烂透了。”

“维吉尔——！”

但丁学会了。假如大诗人维吉尔幽幽地对他说“今夜月色很美”，那他一定要深情款款地回复：

“更适合与你做爱。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能料到我本来真的只是想随便开个车呢…  
> 总之就是第一次尝试分上中下从三个有局限性的视角来讲同一个故事。  
> 5DV在本篇里大概就是深柜，特别是5D，明明是 24K纯直男，偏偏是个哥性恋。游刃有余的一面发挥不出来，在搅得他心神不宁的老哥面前口才都下降了一大半。5V又是个敏感自尊性极强的，他一察觉到苗头就会选择独自离开，但是心底对但丁的渴求在4D天降后被彻底激活一发不可收拾。  
> ——想什么呢哥哥，你认为但丁不及你有耐心，可他还是等了你近二十年啊。  
> 而在上章中5V的春梦其实是4D【没有把阎魔刀送给尼禄的IF线】的结局。  
> 所以，4D并不是输家。他，赚大了。睡了5V三个月后，再回家等等，一边看着自己录制的激情性爱视频一边打手冲，就会有跌跌撞撞的掉渣哥来事务所要刀啦。  
> 到时候浴缸血浴精液浴不可避，4D会把掉渣哥这朵枯萎的白玫瑰用心血浇灌成家养红玫瑰的。  
> 所有人都会获得幸福。（确信）  
> 感谢大家看到这儿！


End file.
